That Sesshoumaru
by effinsusie
Summary: Crack Inu/Sess bodyswap, and Kags reaps the bennys


At the witch's nonsensical utterance, a sharp blast exploded through the clearing, sending all other inhabitants flying backward.

They had all been knocked unconscious for a moment, and Kagome was the first one to come to.

She looked to the hanyou beside her, covered with dirt and rubble, as she was. But she forwent cleaning bits of the clearing off of herself, in favor of dusting off her husband.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, can you hear me? Wake up, Inuyasha!"

Garnering no response, she grew more desperate.

She gave him a few brisk slaps to the face, and was relieved when he finally opened his eyes.

She smiled wide, glad that he was okay. But the glare that he gave her sent a chill through her bones.

She was about to ask if he was hurt, but his menacing tone halted her lips' progress.

"You dare strike This One?"

She was rendered motionless at his question. His tone had never been so frightening. And though they had been married almost a whole year, it had also never inspired such a surge of arousal to flood through her being.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked timidly, reaching gently to touch his face.

"You will not touch This Sesshoumaru again, girl."

"Sesshoumaru? What are you-?"

That was when the third and only other member of their party stood before them, his towering form casting a shadow over the fallen lovers.

Sesshoumaru had never looked so uncertain. Was that... fear in his eyes? It was like a car wreck to Kagome. She couldn't manage to look away from the terrible sight.

"K-Kagome?" Her name sounded foreign through Sesshoumaru's tempting lips. But he said it as if it had been uttered a million times over.

Heat pooled low in her belly, and she shifted to press her thighs together at the gentle caress as it purred through the air.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at his older brother who stood over him. Realization dawned on them both just a moment before the witch approached on their side.

"Fuck." Finally, Inuyasha was starting to sound like himself again. The witch cackled.

"That's right, Western Lord. I see you are now aware of what I have done. Knowing how much you hate your brother, I have seen to it that you inhabit his skin. And he, yours. You shall be forced to live out your life as that worthless half breed you despise. And Inuyasha will finally get his wish. He is now you- a full-fledged demon. HAHAHA!"

"Sesshoumaru? But your..." Looking to her side at the man who appeared to be her husband, Kagome got wind of what had occurred and stood up with a start. "AHH!"

She ran over to the body of her brother-in-law, and looked him up and down. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

His awestruck face roamed over his poisonous claws, and down his long legs as he appraised his new form.

A smile graced his features as he inventoried his new body. "Bitchin!"

Kagome was appraising him as well, running her hands all over taut muscles, marveling at the feel of his perfection under her touch.

The half breed stood up. "Woman, you will desist touching This Sesshoumaru at once!"

She turned to him, but didn't stop touching her husband.

"But I'm not touching 'This Sesshoumaru," she informed him, gesturing to himself. Turning back to the fake Western Lord, she rubbed his chest with vigor. "I'm touching This Sesshoumaru."

"Stop that at once!"

"Or what? You can't do anything to hurt me with your weak hanyou body."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested, and she looked back at him apologetically.

"Sorry. Here, let me make it up to you." She reached over his hakama, and stroked his hardening length through his clothes.

Her eyes widened as she felt how large he was. "Oh, kami!"

Eyes widening himself, he pulled open his pants to have a look at what his brother was packing.

"Oh, awesome!" he exclaimed, very pleased at his new acquisition.

Startled, Sesshoumaru looked into his fire rat robes, to see what he was now working with.

"Unacceptable!" he shouted, suddenly feeling very inadequate.

Inuyasha should have been embarrassed that his brother now knew what he had been carrying around. But he was so happy to finally have a monster cock, that he couldn't find it in him to be upset.

Kagome pulled him down, still stroking his impressive girth over his clothing.

"You. Me. Sex. Now!" She insisted. Inuyasha grinned.

"No! You will not sully This Sesshoumaru's perfect body with your filthy human core, miko!"

Sorry, Sesshoumaru, we don't hear lowly half-breeds," Inuyasha informed him. He called forth his orb of light, and left a sputtering half demon lord shouting at their departure.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome lay panting cuddled up to Sesshoumaru's body. His arm was wrapped around her, and they were both covered in sweat.

"Kagome... That was the best it's ever been!"

"By a long shot!" She agreed, nibbling his chest, obviously still horny.

"Should I be upset that you fuck me better when I am in my brother's body?"

"Should I be upset that you fuck me better with your brother's body?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she shrieked and clapped at the action.

"Aw, well. As long as it's me getting it, I suppose I don't care what I look like."

"No offense, but I hope you stay like this forever. Sesshoumaru's body is so perfect!"

"I have to admit, it can last a whole lot longer than mine did."

"And it can do so much more," she agreed, grabbing his length again.

"You want to go again?!" he asked incredulously.

"If you think you can handle it," she teased with a sly grin. He smirked in return.

"Baby, I feel like I can go for days." The fangs over his lips damn near sparkled in both promise and threat.

"Just don't call me Sesshoumaru this time. It really throws me off," he insisted.

She let out a dramatic sigh.

"I'll try. But I can't make any promises. But can you do something for me?" she asked innocently, but he knew her too well to buy that for a yen.

That eyebrow again caused her to shiver with need, and indicated she proceed with her request.

"Call me miko."

He nipped her in reprimand, and rolled back on top of her. She shrieked in joyous pleasure as he devoured her throat, and the growl he emitted damn near ended her right there.

* * *

A week later, they returned to the field to find Sesshoumaru right where they had left him. Picking at the grass with a melancholy expression, he looked up at them miserably upon their return.

"Hey big guy," Inuyasha intoned with a fake sympathy.

"How ya holding up, champ?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Simply went back to picking at the ground with a hopeless expression.

Kagome dropped to her knees before him, and took his face in her hands.

She felt bad for him, and started stroking his face.

"Sesshoumaru, me and Inuyasha were talking, and we feel bad about this whole thing."

He didn't respond, but his sad puppy eyes seemed to beg for reassurance.

"I mean, after all the things we have been doing with your body, I feel like we really owe you one."

He would have shuddered at the thought of the pair using his form for their carnal pleasures, but he was so depressed, that he didn't have it in him.

"You do?" he asked instead, quietly.

"Mhmm," she nodded, and looked back up at Inuyasha's now impressive form.

"We were thinking, that as a thank you for all of the...," she grinned up at Inuyasha again before turning her attention back to the sulky demon lord, "incredible things your body has allowed us to experience..."

He deflated at being told that which he was already certain.

"That we should throw you a bone, so to speak."

He looked at her curiously, but Inuyasha stepped in.

"We've decided, that since you have my body and all, that you should get to spend the night with Kagome."

He wasn't thrilled with the prospect of sleeping with the miko, but he was more than a little curious as to why they would allow such a thing. Kagome could read his thoughts.

"Yeah. Even though yours is far superior in every way," she looked up to her husband again, and he rolled his eyes in amusement, "I still love Inuyasha. I don't want to forget what it is like to be with him. So I need you to deliver him to me."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "You only wish to lay with This One so as to pretend that I am my brother?"

"He is my husband," she reasoned. "But don't feel bad. I have been pretending he is you, so it's even."

The news didn't lift his spirits one bit. Inuyasha moved over to him to pull him up by his collar.

"C'mon. It won't be so bad. I need a break anyway. This girl is insatiable."

She grinned, pulling Sesshoumaru to his feet.

"Besides, it's not like you have a choice. Inuyasha can make you, since he is much stronger than you now. And if you refuse, I can always tell you to sit-" he crashed into the ground- "until you do... whoops. Sorry, that one was an accident."

As he was making no move to pull himself from the dirt, Inuyasha grabbed him by the haori and set him on his feet.

"So what do you say? The easy way, or the hard way?"

Sesshoumaru slouched in defeat.

"Very well. How long do you require?" he asked, looking at the miko.

"Hmm... I'll let you know. Come on," she insisted.

Kagome grabbed his hand, and pulled him off into the forest while he hung his head.

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed, and watched them leave with a smile on his face.

"Have fun, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to yell, "Enjoy your break! I'll be back for you later!"

* * *

Hours later, Kagome lay snuggled up to Sesshoumaru's side. He was exhausted, as this half demon form could not handle as much as he was used to. But he had to admit, he was still having a pretty good time.

He smiled down at the girl on his chest, playing with her hair as she tickled patterns on his pecks.

"You are lucky you now get to experience This Sesshoumaru's body. This half demon form is clearly insufficient to your needs.

She grinned up at him.

"I must say, your body is great. But you were able to do things with this body that I would have never thought possible. In all my time with Inuyasha, it has never been as good as that!"

"Hn." He wasn't surprised in the least.

"I just can't decide which I like better, your body or your execution. Both were incredible."

"Pity you had not gotten to discover the joy of both at once, miko. Were I back in my form, This One could show you what he is truly capable of."

"Are you saying that you would fuck me even if you were back to normal?"

"Indeed. You have shown me that laying with you is not as abhorrent as previously conceived."

"Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically, biting him on the chest in reprimand.

"Ow," he laughed, only slightly kidding.

"You know, maybe there is a way I can experience both at once..."

When he realized what she was eluding to, he shuddered in response.

"Absolutely not. Sharing you is one thing. But I shall not engage in a three way with my brother."

A devious smile overtook her features, and he tried- and failed- to raise his eyebrow successfully.

"But if you think about it, you would really only be sleeping with your own body. You are already fucking with Inuyasha's body now. If we let him join, you get to experience yourself..."

He was silent as he actually considered it.

"I mean, you are pretty conceited. Haven't you ever wanted to make love to yourself? I highly recommend it. You are really quite good..."

Rolling her over, he sought to teach her place.

But it didn't escape Kagome's notice that he didn't say no.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I _should _apologize, but...


End file.
